Peeps: Food With a Bite
by Nuge
Summary: This was supposed to be a comedic spin off of the book Peeps by Scott Westerfeld but in the process of thinking up what to write, I came up with a really weird idea. It has turned into a comedic mess of my own creation which I am presenting here. Enjoy!


Peeps: Food With a Bite

**This was supposed to be a comedic spin off of the book Peeps by Scott Westerfeld but in the process of thinking up what to write, I came up with a really weird idea. It has turned into a mess of my own creation which I am presenting here. I have no idea where I came up with this but I hope the stupid humor gives you a laugh or two. Please comment on chapter one and tell me if I should go on or abandon all hope now. Thanks. **

Ch. 1: Easter Mourning

I stood in front of the coffin at the grave site, loved ones surrounding me, as I said goodbye to my brother Bob. I was upset but kept craving marshmallows. Ever since I had found my brother dead lying on the grass next to an easter egg, i had smelt or craved marshmallows constantly. It was as if the smell was following me. But how? I could not focus on the service, thinking instead about the events of the previous day and the smell that had been following my brother's death.

Six Days earlier: _I woke up on Easter morning at eleven. I looked at my clock and freaked out. Bob was going to murder me for sleeping so late on such a "lovely holiday". I jumped out of bed and began rushing to take a shower. I smelled the sweet aroma of marshmallows and stopped momentarily to take it in before running the rest of the way to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and ran back to my room to get dressed. I smelled the marshmallows again but ignored it once more. I dressed in a nice shirt and some jeans and ran downstairs looking for my brother... the early bird._

_I looked around the living room and listened for noise in another room and heard nothing. I went to look anyway, just to be sure, but Bob was not in the house. I decided to look outside. Despite the fact I was now sixteen, had been for a few months now, he still insisted I needed to have an easter egg hunt every year to keep with the tradition and holiday spirit. I went along with it. He meant well and he cared about me. He didn't want things to end when mom and dad had dies and things never had. So why did this Easter seem so different._

_I stepped onto the grass in the backyard and continued to smell the sweet scent of marshmallows. It was stronger out here though and I was craving a nice s'more as a result. I looked around the grass and didn't see him but decided to check behind the tree before going back inside to get some cereal, maybe lucky charms. I walked around the trunk of the tree and stumbled... well fell, over Bob. I shook him, telling him to stop goofing off. He didn't respond. I took his pulse... he had none. I called 911 and waited with his body, my brother gone and the lifeless shell all that remained. _

_As I sat there with his ghostly white body, I discovered a bright yellow peep sitting next to my brothers neck. It seemed like a large peep, but I ignored this. It was just a stupid Easter candy and easter was over for me. My brother was dead, for what reason I didn't know, and the festivities had died with it._

_When the police finally arrived, I went to go get the door for the police officials. When I returned to the spot, the peep was gone but the sugary sweet smell still lingered. I payed this thought no mind. Some stupid bird must have carried it off, Why did it matter anyway. I helped provide information and watched as my brother was taken away to be examined and prepared for burial. I was all alone now and only sixteen._

Present time: I smelled the marshmallow smell again. Why was this smell so strong. It was making me feel sick to my stomach. I wanted to be done with this ceremony, not that I had anywhere to go anyway. But this smell was making the already miserable service unbearable. I had no clue why I could not focus on the service but instead focused on the smell. I turned my head away from the mourning in front of me and saw a peep, seemingly staring right at me. Peeps couldn't stare though, could they? I had an eerie feeling this was no ordinary Peep but I didn't want to look away from it, fearing it would disappear like the last time. Someone drew me out of my trance by calling my name. I looked to see who it was and by the time I looked back, sure enough it was gone. Something was surely amiss with this peep and the marshmallow smell. They had to be linked.

As soon as the service ended I set off in search of a peep, following the sweet marshmallow smell that had always sickened me so. I found a trail of yellow sugar and decided, putting all the children's stories I had known so well aside, to follow the sugar trail. I came to a crypt and decided once more to go against my better judgement and follow the trail down into the darkness, using my blackberry as a flashlight. I continued down, the smell getting stronger as I went deeper under ground, until I could no longer see anymore. I continued anyway, hearing scratching around me, I guessed rats or mice or bugs... none of which scared me very much. I felt sick as the smell become overpowering. I finally hit solid floor as the smell hit such an extreme. It was too dark to see anything even with my phone. I looked around despite this and that was when I saw a peep on the ground before me. I looked at it and bent to pick it up when it suddenly turned to face me, its brown eyes an unusual bright red and what looked like a scowl upon its beak. I immediately went to pull back but the peep suddenly pounced upon my wrist, biting me.

I had to be dreaming was all I thought as suddenly I felt more and more sticky and yet painful bites all over my body. I was pulled to the ground and finally got so sick from the smell that I passed out. My head hurt and I felt disgusted. NO one would find me down here. I would die and no one would no, or care. This was what went through my head as I went into a sugar induced coma with no clue of if I would be found or if i would ever wake up. What happened next was a surprise no one could have imagined.


End file.
